


Interlude

by Jainasolo17



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainasolo17/pseuds/Jainasolo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately following Anders's confession of burning for Hawke, he shows her exactly what he meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually be part of a larger work, but the smut had to be written now. It couldn't be helped. For now it's a one-shot.

He closed the distance between them faster than Hawke would have thought possible, pulling her to him and crushing his lips to hers. Never had she been kissed with such passion. It was as if he wished to devour her. His hands were in her hair, his tongue in her mouth, exploring, battling with hers. Kissing him back, he felt as if she were flying- she had wanted this for so long and now their bodies were pressed together and she honestly felt faint. Hawke was no virgin, but in that moment she certainly felt like it. She honestly couldn't remember a time in her life when she had wanted something more than this.

Pressed against him, she felt dwarfed by his size and strength. Her head only came to the middle of his chest and she had to stand on her tip toes to meet his mouth standing up. She raised her hands and used both of them stroke his strong neck, then bringing them down over his broad shoulders.

He began to walk her backward towards her bed, varying the speed and length of his kisses. Desire was building strongly inside of her, she was as eager as she had ever been. When the back of her knees hit the bed, she gasped and fell backward and Anders pinned her to the bed with his body. She caught a breath of his scent and felt the heat of his breath and the pounding of his heart against her chest.

One of his hands stroked her face as he locked eyes with her. Those deep, beautiful brown eyes which she had often longed to stare into were now alight with passion for her. She wanted to savor t he moment for as long as possible, but before she knew it, his mouth found hers again and she felt herself involuntarily groan against him. She was rewarded with an almost guttural growl from him.

“If you keep making noises like that, I'm not going to be able to last very long.” His voice could not sound any sexier to her. To illustrate his point, he ground his hips into hers, allowing her to feel his erection. She could not help but gasp again at his impressive size. As her eyes widened, he grinned at her. “Do you like that?” Nodding in response, she bucked her hips under him and nipped at his lower lip.

He began to kiss down her neck, licking and sucking as he went. He cupped her breasts with both of his hands and rolled them in his fingers, pinching her nipples gently at first and then gradually with more force. This elicited another groan from her, and she slid her hands down his back, frustrated by the fact that she could not so easily undress him. Deftly, he opened her robe and freed her breasts, immediately dipping down to take a nipple in his mouth. He sucked at her eagerly and pulled on the nipple with his teeth, creating a sensation in her that was both pleasurable and slightly painful.

He pushed her robes away from her chest and opened them completely, leaving her completely exposed from the waist up. Rolling slightly to the side, he propped himself up on his elbow and used his other hand to trail his fingertips over her breasts and now painfully erect nipples.

“You have the most gorgeous breasts I have ever seen.” She felt a blush rise all the way from her chest, the heat rising to her cheeks. Never had she thought that anyone would regard her breasts with such approval. They may have a decent shape, but they were certainly too small. However, she was not about to challenge him on this point given the circumstances.

“Let me see more of you.” She breathed in a voice which was suddenly husky and dripping with desire. “I've always wondered what was under those robes.”

“Ask me nicely.” His tone was teasing, but yet reproving at the same time. Hawke was slightly taken aback. Taking orders from Anders in bed? This development was surprisingly sexy, as she was the one who was in charge during their adventures. She could have a lot of fun with this.

“Please, Anders, may I remove your robes?” She asked in the most innocent and pleading tone she could manage.

“You may.” Evidently he was not going to help her. She rolled on her side and reached out to the clasp at his neck, undoing it and sliding her hands across the skin underneath. She fumbled with the rest and needed his help. When it was finally removed and he placed it on the floor behind him, her eyes began to drink him in. He was exquisitely built, which was definitely not what she had expected. His shoulders were broad, his stomach flat, and and his arm muscles taught and powerful. The man was already quite handsome clothed. Shirtless, he was definitely a sight to behold.

“You are just full of surprises.” She told him, sliding down on the bed so that she could kiss him again, bringing her hands to him and dragging her nails down his bare back. She was rewarded with a groan from him as he pounced on her, flipping her onto her back again as he straddled her.

Kissing her neck, he slid his hand down her chest, pulling on her nipples as he passed them. The hand continued down her taut stomach and rested at the waistband of her pants. His fingers slowly slid underneath the band; he was apparently savoring every moment. He bit and licked at her clavicle and she felt herself begin to writhe beneath him. The anticipation was killing her. She was wetter than she could ever remembering being. She felt that if she didn't have him inside of her soon she might go mad.

She slid her hands further down her back, grabbing his ass and squeezing, pulling his hips into her so that she could feel his erection against her leg again. His ass felt nearly as impressive as the rest of him. He responded by sliding his hand into her pants and underneath her small clothes, slowly and deliberately. Hawke moaned as he cupped her mound and kissed her again. This time, when she ground against him she was rewarded with friction between his hand and her pussy. As he slid a finger slowly inside of her, he gasped,

“Maker, you're tight... and wet.” As good as his finger felt inside of her, she was not yet satiated. He slid another in and placed his thumb over her clit. Before Hawke knew what was happening, she felt a jolt of electricity, weak but still enough to send a course of pleasure through her body.

“What in the Void was that?” Hawke panted.

“Magic.” Anders showed his free hand and wiggled his fingers, grinning wickedly as his fingertips glowed.

“In all of my fantasies, I never imagined you could-” She was cut off as he sent another jolt through her. The pleasure of it was maddening and it sent her spiraling into an orgasm. As the waves of pleasure washed over her, she was vaguely aware that he was laughing. “Mages _are_ dangerous.” She teased, once she had caught her breath.

“Yes, I could hold you captive by making you orgasm all day long. You should definitely be afraid of that.” He agreed. “One day I will make you tell me about all of those fantasies so that we can maybe act them out. But for now, I think I'll just fuck you.”

“Yes, please.” Was all Hawke could muster. Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Anders had crushed his mouth to hers again. With one of his hands, he fumbled his pants. Hawke reached to help him, and they pulled his pants and small clothes down at the same time. She couldn't help but smack his bare ass after they had managed to remove them. Soon after, they had removed Hawke's lower layers as well and he was balancing over her, his dick mere inches from entering her. He locked eyes with her again, and she nodded her agreement. She did not want to wait any longer.

As he slowly slid inside of her, Hawke reflected on just how long she had waited for this to happen. He was so thick, she felt as if he was splitting her in two. They were joined. Hawke felt a flood of romantic feelings, which she would ordinarily shy away from, fill her. It was wonderful to finally be joined with him. As he began to move with her, she dug her nails into his ass, trying to push him deeper inside of her. Before she knew it, he was buried in her to the hilt. She wondered how she had ever managed to feel complete without him. They locked eyes, she drank the moment in and breathed in his scent deeply.

After a few moments of this, Anders suddenly pulled back, withdrawing almost the entire way from her. She nearly cried out in protest, but he grinned at her before roughly thrusting back inside of her. She moaned much more loudly this time, gripping at his shoulders as she struggled to move her hips against him, but she was mostly pinned to the bed. It felt wonderful to surrender control of her body to someone else. He was rough and controlling, and she loved every moment of it.

After what seemed like an impossibly long time, they came together. Her body seized with orgasm and he grew tense against her as bit his lip and spilled himself inside of her. Shortly after, he collapsed on the bed beside her, glistening with sweat. Gasping for breath, she turned to her side and rested her head on his chest,

“That was... wonderful.” She looked up at him, feeling as if she was floating in her post orgasm bliss.

“Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from.” He said, kissing the top of her head. “I have plenty of plans for you.”

“Do you promise?”

“Absolutely.”

 


End file.
